Una vez más
by Youjibell
Summary: Gil, después de tanto tiempo y lleno de remordimientos se declara con él


**Una vez más**

Lo miré, estaba quieto mirando el horizonte al atardecer. Seguramente pensado las mil y un cosas que pasaban y a las cuales estaba tratando de "adaptarse". Lo pude ver suspirar, las ganas de abrazarlo se apoderaron de mi otra vez.

Una vez más apreté mis puños, y guardé silencio. Me di la vuelta y caminé directo a la cama tirándome sobre ella. El techo, el rechinido de la madera y el sol en mi piel calentándola, todo tan rutinario y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Podía recordar todo el tiempo de espera, las noches sin dormir… las veces que había sollozado en la cama solo… y las veces que ya no podía hacerlo y solo contuve la sensación de ardor en la garganta, el dolor en el pecho y el estómago vacío. Pero ahora estaba ahí al otro lado de la habitación. Y no podía hacer nada…

O tal vez si podía… pero simplemente no tenía el valor. Fue ahí donde reí irónico, había pensado que, si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de verlo de nuevo le diría la verdad… yo había dicho muchas veces "si lo viera una vez más, no me importaría nada más; le diría que lo amo".

Tal vez me mentí a mí mismo, tal vez pensé que no regresaría… tal vez pensé que él sería un adulto como yo.

Y una vez más está ahí mirándome, con sus ojos verde esmeralda cristalinos y tristes. Aunque esta sonriente sé que no está feliz. Aunque le sonría a esa cadena, a su tío, a su hermana, a Break, a quien sea… yo sé que su mirada esta triste. ¡Se supone que yo no debo molestarlo aun más!

Él solo es mi amo… mi querido amo, a quien yo debo proteger y aun así…

Ojala él supiera lo que me hace sentir, me siento un criminal sucio y perverso. Pensar en tomarlo entre mis brazos, llevarlo hasta mi cama rodearlo por la cintura abrazado a mí y darle un simple beso en aquellos labios rosados que siempre admiré… aquellos labios que sonríen gentilmente, aunque su interior este lleno de melancolía.

-Gil, Alice quiere carne- Yo solo puedo bajar la mirada y pensar en lo mucho que me haría feliz si él pensara en mí… Si alguna vez yo no fuera solo un juguete sino, algo más…

-Ese conejo estúpido, que valla ella sola- No puedo evitarlo, él piensa en ella… pero yo; lo deseo solo para mí. ¿Está mal verlo de esta forma? El tiene 15 años, después de todo yo, ya no lo veo de la misma forma dulce…

-Sabes que se puede perder o puede pasar algo peor- ¿Está mal que muchas veces lo escuche y al mismo tiempo no lo oiga, solo por mirarlo? ¿Está mal que no pueda contenerme ni un momento más? ¿Está mal que mis piernas tiemblen y mi voz se oiga cortada? ¿Está mal declararse cuando la persona que amas ya tiene bastantes problemas?

-Tú... tú No sabes- yo sé que de alguna manera lo puedo ayudar… quiero estar ahí como su fiel sirviente, como la persona que siempre será su escudo… yo quiero decirle muchas cosas, tantas que no caben en una sola frase y una bocanada de aire no es suficiente.

-¿Eh? Bueno no sé muchas cosas estuve 10 años en el abbys - yo quiero que no me mires confundido, con tu amabilidad que siempre tienes para todos… esa misma que también me das.

-Yo no… puedo seguir- yo no quiero ser como alguien más, yo quiero que sepa que no puedo apartarme de é, yo quiero que sepa que no hay momento o instante que no pensara en él… aun cuando pasaron 10 años… realmente es parte de mi alma, pero eso es algo que no le puedo decir.

-¿Gil, estas bien?- si, supongo que ahora esta preocupado… al saber que le jale al cuarto y con la respiración agitada por los nervios… terminé por ponerme a sus pies. Tal vez aún no se dé cuenta que, esta vez ya no podré guardar este sentimiento y terminaré por causarle más molestias.

-Yo…. Solo te lo puedo decir una vez- le dije tomando su mano, mirándolo a los ojos esperando que él se fuera y evitara que esto pasara… rogando que él me detuviera.

-Lamento si te estoy preocupando de nuevo- y él de nuevo estaba ahí sonriéndome, dándome una tranquilidad pasajera, una que solo él sabía darme y que al mismo tiempo me dolía.

-Deja de sonreír, si no lo quieres hacer… al menos no lo tienes que hacer conmigo- al fin pude hablar claramente, ya no podía escapar de mi mismo y de lo que haría.

-Lo siento- el solo rió nervioso, al notar que no podía soltar su mano que seguía sujeta sobre la mía.

-Oz… no tienes que disculparte- en ese momento no pude más que bajar la mirada, me arrepentiría después de eso, me dolía saber que solo le haría más daño. Me dolía saber que tal vez ya no lo volvería a ver… saber que después de eso mi amo me repudiaría.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-yo… Oz Vessalius, yo te amo- Tomé su mano con más fuerza la saber que él la quitaría y después de eso se iría pero, al notar que su mano se entrelazaba entre mis dedos, mi estomago se removió. Levanté la mirada y vi sus ojos expectantes y un sonrojo hermoso en su pálido rostro.

-Gil... yo- lo miré titubear y dejar su mirada sobre la mía, sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera, y solo pensé en darle un cálido beso en su mano… acercándola suave hasta mis labios, el era mi amo.

-¡Donde esta mi carne!, le pedí a mi ciervo que me trajera carne- apenas noté la cara de sorpresa de Oz cuando ese pie estaba sobre mi cabeza…. Y por primera vez no me importó, vi a mi amo sonreír con naturalidad

-Conejo estúpido- la quité de encima empujándola mientras Oz nos miraba riendo, mi corazón se tranquilizo mientras él nos miraba tanto a ella como a mí en el piso.

- Vamos Alice, iremos los tres por tu carne, Gil… vamos juntos- él como el buen caballero que es la ayudo a levantarse del piso mientras yo solamente, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado… yo le había dicho que lo amaba.

-Oz… yo-

-No tienes nada más que decir… yo te daré una respuesta, te lo prometo- él me sonrió de nuevo y vi como aquel sonrojo aún no desaparecía de su rostro, si Oz…. Yo te amo.


End file.
